Micris
Micris Cars is a Violan motor-car company and is the only car brand which is Rodenian. They are based in Brancusi (Metropolitan Brancusi). History Micris stared its history as the State Company for the production of Motor cars (Государственная компания попроизводству автомобилеймотора), a company started by the communist government, with Soviet funds and support, in 1920. Thegovernment took over the factory and quickly launched production of a new car, called the Micris. The Micris, unchanged throught its production span, was the company's only model, which sold extremely well until the 1950s. In 1951, the company expanded the model range and phased out the original Micris in 1952. In 2007, Micris had its best year with 17,000,000 cars sold. Models Micris has produced several models over the years. The original Micris model was produced from 1922-1952, costing around 90 Crowns ($150) in the 20's to 400 Crowns in the 50's. The next model was the Tick, made in 1951 for 5 years. Micris also introduced the Microvette ''range, a series of bubbly cars made until 1966. These were followed by the ''Mark Series, made in six marks until today. The Mark III is Chief Decider Svensson's favorite car (although he is oppsed to communism, he likes that car a lot). In 1954, Micris' first sports car, the Speeder ''was intrduced. Priced at 1200 Crowns (USD 2000), it was too costly for most people and was replaced in 1959 with a better valued model. In 1959, Micris introduced the ''Famil ''series of wagons and hatchbacks. The Famil is still produced today, and is the most popular model. Other models included the ''Ranger, a sporty hatch and the Coronette, a larger estate wagon. Early Micrises 1922 micris.jpg|Micris (produced from 1920-1952) Micris tick.jpg|Micris Tick (produced from 1951-1956) Microvette 1.png|Microvette 1 (produced from 1952-1956) Microvette 2.jpg|Microvette 2 (produced from 1956-1963) Microvette 3.jpg|Microvette 3 (produced from 1963-1966) Mark Series Micris cube.jpg|Mark 1 Micris (produced from 1951-1956) Mk2.jpg|Micris Mark 2 (produced from 1956-1962) Micris mark 3.jpg|Micris Mark III (produced from 1962-1969) micris mark roadster.jpg|Micris Mark IV (produced from 1969-1976) Micris coronette.jpg|Micris Mark V (produced from 1976-1989) Micris mark v.jpg|Micris Mark 7 (produced from 1989-2003) Micris famil 08.jpg|Micris Mark 8 (produced from 2003-date) Noth that the Mark VI prototype was never put into production, so there is no Mark VI. Micris Famil micris famil 59.jpg|Micris Famil (produced from 1959-1967) micris famil 61.jpg|Micis Famil Wagon (produced from 1961-1967) Micris famil.jpg|Micris Famil Wagon (produced from 1967-1980) Micris famil 77.jpg|Micris Famil II (produced from 1977-2000) micris famil wagon 80.JPG|Micris Famil Wagon (produced from 1980-1995) Micris famil 02.png|Micris Famil Wagon (produced from 2001-date) Micris mark vi.jpg|Micirs Famil (produced from 2000-2008) famil ee.png|Micris Famil EE (produced from 2003-2006) micris famil 2008.jpg|Micris Famil (produced from 2008-date) Micris Speeder Micris speedster.jpg|Micris Speeder (produced from 1955-1959) micris speeder 60.jpg|Micris Speeder (produced from 1959-1964) micris speeder veloso.jpg|Micris Speeder Veloso (produced from 1955-1967) micris 120 speeder.jpg|Micris 120 Speeder (produced from 1967-1975) Micris 120gt.jpg|Micris Speeder 160 GT (produced from 1961-2001) Other Models Micris police model.jpg|Micris Police Model (produced from 1955-1987) Chenonceaux.jpg|1981 Micris Chenonceaux Micris coronette estate.jpg|Micris Coronette (produced from 1980-1997) Micris ranger.jpg|Micris Ranger (produced from 1979-1991) Whis was the first Micris you ever owned? An original Micris (up to 1952) Mark Series Famil Microvette Speeder Other Category:Company Category:Transportation Category:Viola Category:Rodenia